This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Diagnostic Parasitology Core Lab is the first line of defense against parasitic diseases in the animal colony and provides diagnostic services to clinical veterinarians and researchers when parasitic infections are suspected. During 2009 the lab examined 1812 stool samples and 265 blood samples from the monkey colony. Incoming quarantine animals accounted for 28% of the stool samples and 84% of the blood samples. 215 stools samples and 16 blood samples obtained from monkeys were submitted and processed for research purposes as well as 277 perianal slides, 44 plelage slides, and 67 fecals from rodent colonies. The record keeping system for parasitology results has now become completely paperless, with information on laboratory results forwarded to clinical veterinarians through a computerized animal records system at the end of each workday.